A Hidden Singer
by XxMiss.NightOwlxX
Summary: A song he thought he knew began to weave it's way out to him. He moved closer to the bathroom door to listen. Sober by Pink? He didn't know she liked that kind of music. With the door being as thin as it was, and his sensitive hearing, he heard every note. Chrona began to sing.
1. Chapter 1

Kid entered the room that Chrona now inhabited in his home without knocking. The door was closed but she never minded if he just let himself in. He heard the sound of water hitting skin and porcelain.

And... Music?

Yes.

Chrona had hooked up the music player Maka gave her to the speakers Kid had bought for her a week ago.

A song he thought he knew began to weave it's way out to him. He moved closer to the bathroom door to listen.

Sober by Pink? He didn't know she liked that kind of music.

With the door being as thin as it was, and his sensitive hearing, he heard every note.

Chrona began to sing.

"I don't wanna be the girl that laughs the loudest.

Or the girl who never wants to be alone.

I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the mornin'

'cause I'm the only you know in the world that won't be home."

Her voice was weak yet beautiful at the same time. It was full of emotion, as though each and every word had a deep, painful meaning.

'She relates to the song.' Kid thought to himself as he listened. She continued to sing.

"Ah, the sun is blinding.

I stayed up again.

Oh, I am finding

that that's not the way I want my story to end."

Kid tried to understand what the words meant to her, what they might hold. He knew, without a doubt, the 'I stayed up again.' reminded her of her awful insomnia. She led into the chorus, her voice gaining a bit of volume.

"I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me.

But why do I feel this party's over?

No pain inside, you're my protection.

But how do I feel this good sober?"

She safe when she's alone? Why did she falter on 'you're my protection?' Does she even know what 'sober' means?

All of these questions nagged at Kid, but they were pushed to the back of his mind when Chrona started the next verse.

The way she sounded now, Kid knew she was in tears but wanted to finish the song.

"I don't wanna be the girl who has to feel the silence." The water shut off.

"The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth.

Please don't tell me that we had that conversation.

'Cause I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?"

Her melodious voice broke on 'quiet', 'screams', 'conversation', and 'use.'

She was breaking down.

"Ah, the night is calling.

And it whispers to me softly: "Come and play."

I, I am fallin'

And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame."

The whole verse, her voice built until she almost screamed the last line. She breathed and joined the bridge.

"When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad.

'Til you're tryin' to find the you that you once had.

I have heard myself cry, "Never again."

Broken down in agony, just tryin' to find a friend."

Her voice held so much pain and sorrow that Kid actually fell to the floor as his knees buckled underneath him and he felt tears pricking his eyes. She sobbed for the last bit of the song, mumbling something he couldn't quite make out.

He felt so bad for the young Makenshi.

He knocked on the bathroom door, not bothering to stand.

"Chrona?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I almost forgot about this one. :/ If I hadn't had another review added, I would have. Speaking of reviews...

Review responses!:

**CaptainvKickass: **I can only hope that's a good thing!

Guest 1: Here it is!

Guest 2: I elicited emotions! Yes! Haha sorry about that.

**WarAngel24: **Thank you so much!

Again with the tenses! Ugh.

Okay, here we go!

* * *

**Omniscient PoV:**

Kid knocks on the door, not bothering to stand.

"Chrona?"

Something hits the door. Her hand?

"Oh, Kid-kun, I-uh-how long have you been out there?" her voice still shakes with from sobbing and a new-found nervousness.

"Long enough to hear you sing. Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes."

He stands slowly, his heart heavy and his eyes wet, and opens the door. The timid pinkette is curled up in the corner behind the door. With her knees drawn to her chest, her arms on her knees, and her chin on her arms, it's easy to see that she hadn't dressed yet. Though, through the sadness and pain he felt for her, her being bare had no effect on him.

She peers up at him with red-rimmed lavender orbs. Neither of them know what to say. All Kid wants to do is wrap the girl in his arms and tell her sorry. He just wants to keep her safe.

Unbeknownst to him,that's all Chrona wants: A friend. A protector. Comfort.

He falls beside her, taking her into his arms. This time, he cries with her.

"Oh, Chrona, I'm so sorry." he pulls her closer, covering her with a nearby towel at the same time.

"Kid-kun-"

"No, please, don't say anything," he says gently, "I want you to listen for a minute," she nods, "Chrona, you don't have to put up an act everyday. If you're hurt, sad, mad, anything, please, just tell me instead of keeping it locked up. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Chrona. Death forbid, if anything ever happened to you, I'd die. Sweetheart, please, if you need to let anything go or cry, you can come to me; I'm always here for you."

Tears fall from her eyes as what he says hit her in waves of shock.

"Do you really mean all of that?" she asks, doubtful. Kid nods his head in assurance.

"Every word, sweetheart."

She cries harder than he thought possible.

"Kid-kun, I wish I-I c-could-" he stops her words with a soft kiss.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Chrona." he smiles gently.

"Wh-What was that?" she asks, lightly touching her lips, tears long forgotten.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I-uh-well-"

"I liked it, Kid-kun. C-Could you, maybe, d-do it a-again?"

He smiles and leans down to press his lips to hers again. The kiss is one-sided until Chrona starts to mimic Kid's movements. Kid was in a state of slight disbelief and happiness. It got better when she pulled him back after they broke for air.

Then, he remembered that Chrona was still undressed and sitting in his lap. He pulls away from her quickly, a dark red painting itself on his cheeks.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" she asks, panic rising in her voice.

"No, not at all! It's just... Well... Maybe you should get dressed."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger and the shortness but there's a reason for it. All those in favor of this earning its M rating with a lemon, say yes. I'm debating whether or not that's where this should go, so it's up to reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
